rsroleplayfandomcom-20200216-history
Order of the Raven/Armoury
What sets Raven Equipment apart from other armours is it's dedication to a hybrid style of fighting. While based on armour dedicated for melee and ranged fighters, the materials used tend to lean in a way that promotes the use of magic in the wearer while halting it in the opponent. All Raven Armour is made by Natalie, or a few others within her circle of crafters. Most of the materials are either made at home or retrieved through slayer tasks Zarin sends the Ravens onto. The Contents Armour Lixeiro (Light) *'Linothorax' A common style within the Renderra for lighter armour is the Linothorax cuirass. Originally made by layering flax linen, the Linothorax is made of anywhere between 8 and 18 layers of linen and glue, and one of leather. This creates fairly thick armour, able to stop arrows in a worse-case scenario and halt some melee attacks. The Raven Linothorax is careful enough to use glue coming strictly from rune essence. This is done entirely to aid in magical defenses. The linen is cut into sheets, glue hardening between the layers stiffening it. The bottom part of the armour is made into a skirt-like design, strands cut into it that allow flexibility and only slight discomfort while sitting (It's fairly stiff, so it would keep one's back straight). For those who are more magically inclined, the very outer layer is silk, enchanted as robes are to aid in casting. Traditionally speaking, Linothorax are white with bronze scales worn over the chest region. On Raven designs, the white linen's outer layers are dyed black, with leather worn as lower chest protection. Though the armour typically uses two ties, Ravens have upgraded it to three on the sides to close a gap made in production. Also breaking tradition is the use of lower-body clothing with it, typically some form of skirt or trousers. *'Gambeson' In contrast to the layered linen of the Linothorax, the Gambeson is made by quilting. While offering more protection overall, the Gambeson is somewhat uncomfortable due to a lack of breathability spread all over the protected areas. Typically, a Gambeson is able to be worn under plate armour to prevent chafing but these will be thinner than those used as dedicated armour on their own. The Ravens tend to stuff the quilted material with everything from animal hair to varying cloth, with an outer and inner layer of enchanted silk to aid in the casting of magic. Skirmisher (Vixiante) *'Splinted' Splinted Armour is a staple for cost-effective but durable protection among the Ravens. Made by taking strips of metal, leather, bone, or wood and attaching them to either leather or chainmail, they work well to cover parts of the body that don't move such as the forearms and lower legs. It is a large symbol of the mutli-cultural background of various Ravens, with the armour design used by them typically implementing the Wushanko and Third Age warrior's splinted design with the materials used by Wizard's Tower men and the Fremennik Seer-Warriors. Raven Splinted armour is applied strictly to limbs, and typically used only by mid-weight to heavier fighters. The material under the splints is usually some varying form of leather or chainmail while the splints themselves are made of Splitbark wood, Wallasalki bone, Lunar ore, or Mithril (for cost effective use). Lighter weight versions do exist, using various bones and wood on leather purely for the sake of structure and weight. *'Laminar' Commonly worn is a form of layered armour called "Laminar," not to be confused with Lamellar armour, made from flat scales. The horizontal bands allow flexibility, as well as a fairly sturdy design, albeit hard to repair if a layer is sliced through. Ravens use two versions, a lighter version using mostly leather and some mithril, and a heavier version using either steel and mithril, or all mithril, depending on the cost the warrior was willing to pay for it to be made. In cases where heat is an issue, the bands are made riveted together in a way that'd allow some breathability, not requiring any armour beneath to attach the bands to, only one thin layer to prevent chafing. This design Is harder for the Ravens to modify, especially on metallic versions, so it is usually worn just over the chest and shoulders with greaves and bracers for the sake of cost and hopeful magic protection. *'Scaled' Scale armour used by the Ravens takes a different approach to some other designs they use. Though many will implement steel or mithril scales, depending on the area and cost, enameled leather is also fairly popular to attach to reduce both weight and cost. Scaled armour is made by using many "scales," or small plates of armour overlapping eachother in a downward pattern. The style is used on a few lighter weight armours the Ravens carry, but scaled armour itself is fairly heavy, the amount of metal weighing down the user almost as much as plate, without the benefit of coverage. To remedy this, Raven Scaled armour uses less coverage overall, leaving it as a loose jacket of scales tied by a belt, ending above the knee. Either chaps or trousers are worn beneath, depending on weight. On leather versions, metal may still be used for the shoulders, bracers, and greaves. The far eastern versions, however, are also usable by Ravens familiar with them. These designs allow for tighter armour under the scales to make the weight feel more natural, usually using soft leather backing. Heavy (Pesado) *'Gothic' Gothic Plate originated in Asgarnia, first being utilised by both the Black and White knights to an extent. It is only natural these designs, used as wildly as they were in the Battle of Lumbridge, would find themselves in the hands of Natalie from a few sets stolen off corpses. Gothic plate in the Ravens is used primarily by heavy fighters armed with powerful weapons. Typically, the plate will be made from steel or mithril and made to fit the wearer unlike its scaled counterpart where only approximate sizes are needed. This armour usually has an added weakness of removing the chainmail for more magically inclined wearers, as to prevent conduction. Some Ravens stick solely to a Cuirass, pauldrons, bracers, and leg protection, while others may go a step further and use gauntlets and a helm. Typically though, full armour is used stictly by those with heavier crossbows and melee weapons where visibility is not always neccesary. In the event it is, it isn't uncommon to use a helmet far more open from another armour style, or remove the visor when close enough to enter combat directly. The Gothic style gauntlets in the Ravens are instead lobstered, allowing less freedom of movement of the hand, but the ability to have a gauntlet capable of stopping swords of inferior quality metal. It is almost always worn with a Gambeson for the sake of comfort as well as decoration for batte. *'Rock-Shell' Worn by the Fremennik Slayers of Waterbirth, Rock-Shell armour is made from Dagganoth hide and Rock Crab shells, a calcium-rich but sturdy material of high weight and higher protection, Rock Shell Armour is as powerful as Runite but does not allow for the same movement. As a result, Rock-Shell is worn only by heavy Fremennik Warriors who can use less fluid-moving weapons to attack. Helmets *'Barbute Helmet' The most common helmet among the Renderra and the Ravens is the Barbute. Usually made out of steel or mithril, it is open faced to allow orders to be given and received clearly, as well as the ability to breathe and see with further ease. The helmet is made from a single sheet of metal, curved and riveted to the proper shape and size. It is always made in a plate style, making Iron a poor choice to craft the helmet out of due to how brittle it is, but steel is effective for stopping blades and arrows, especially from a far distance. It is usually represented ingame by either the Iron or Mithril helm, typically worn across any rank using melee, and higher ranking ranged fighters. *'Spangenhelm' A conical helmet made to protect the head, the Spangenhelm is worn by Fremennik, typically with chainmail or metal scales going down the side and onto the shoulders. Some of the heavier armoured men and women of the North add a facemask for protection made of metal to cover the front, to better protect them if they go closer to enemies. Shields Shields among the Ravens tend to be carried by Lixeiro and Vixante, who can use the extra defenses to get closer to their opponents before removing the shield and fighting normally. It allows Lixeiro to enter formations with standard soldiers as well. *'Hoplon' Also known as an Aspis, Hoplon shields are used by Hoplite-Style fighters. Hoplites out of the Ravens are rare, but the technique does exist and is worthy of mention. Hoplites are heavy infantry soldiers based on the Phalanx formation. The overlap of these heavy wood and bronze shields made a hard to defeat wall. each shield is a metre in diameter, with the Renderra Pentacle, Guthixian Teardrop, or a Raven in flight embossed on each one. The shield has a leather strap for the arm with a handle for the hand at the end, for a sturdier line to hold. Ravens overall dislike this shield. As either line-breakers or Guerilla fighters, a shield this heavy that requires a large amount of armour for the head and lower legs is not the best. However, the presence of the shield is noted, and it's use for lesser trained infantry is extremely valuable. *'Convex "Frost" Shield' Carried by the hardy Frostshields, the Convex shield is used exclusively by medium to heavy fighters as a berserker's roundshield. Made from wood, wax, and leather, these shields can take a beating from a dane axe swung by an ogre and keep their owner alive. The heavy boss makes it useful for punching, but it also allows the shield to be held further from the body, doubling as a weapon in addition to protection. It's massive, measuring a three foot diameter with a better weight and ability to discard than the Hoplon, but it's not as great against missles and long-assault making it poor for formations. *'Scutum' A square shield with a boss, the Scutum is a meter high and two and a half feet wide. It's fairly light, carriable in one hand, and very good for formations. The shield is made of wood, canvas, and leather with a steel rim, holding up well. While not as big as the Raven Pavise, the Scutum is able to be used in many more formations than the Hoplon, but also has the advantage of a hand-guard. However, it is not as durable as the Convex Shield or Hoplon. It is common to see Lixeiro or Vixiante use the Scutum shield in battle. *'Pavise' A large, towering shield most often used by Lixeiro Ravens. The Pavise is five feet tall and three wide, coming to a point at the bottom. This heavy shield is used by the Lixeiro, who then launch spells and missles from behind it as cover. Melee fighters occasionally use a slightly smaller version to get close to enemy lines, before disposing of the shield to fight up close and personal. *'Deflector' Carried by Vixiante Ravens, the Deflector is a dangerous tool. A square shield a foot wide and two feet long, it is strapped to the arm by two straps, leaving the offhand free to hold an orb, throwing weapon, or a secondary dagger. Deflectors are made of a metal outside and rim, with leather and wood between that and the arm. The style is based off those carried by void knights, however some Raven Deflectors decide to lose the handguards in favour of a stabbing spike. *'Targe' Carried by the Ravens, targes are small 18 inch round shields, studded with the ability to be strapped to the arm. or carried in hand by the choice of the wielder. Spikes, bosses, and studs are all common for the face. These wooden shields are backed and covered by leather. The versatile uses of these small shields makes them best used by the Vixiante, especially for hand to hand combat. *'Buckler' Bucklers range from 12 to 18 inches thick within the Ravens, and act similar to the Targe. However, the Buckler is never attached to the arm directly, always held in the hand. In most cases, this eliminates a secondary knife that the Targe or Deflector would allow, but the Buckler can also be used to protect the hand for a significantly stronger punch. They are always full metal, either steel or mithril, and usually attached to the belt. Equipment Communique The Renderra Communique has become a powerful tool among the Ravens, putting them on par with Temple Knights. The device is a reworked Commorb, using glass, a slayer gem, and a shard from a Rorarius of the Order of Ascension. Because of this, the Commorb was modified in a way that seperated it from the Temple Knight network, losing a lot of the abilities, restricting it to just the ability to speak over long distances. Shrinking it in size, it can manage to fit into a bracer or wampum armband, allowing it to be on hand but exposed. It is typically a tell-tale sign someone is in the Order of the Raven. Renderra Amulet A symbol of being of the Family or the Knighthood, a Renderra amulet is often carried, at least at the level of a "Knight" by a Raven. Each level carries an enchantment, with a higher amulet having more power. The basic amulet allows a single teleport, the knight's amulet adds a defensive enchantment to aid in lessening blows slightly, Captain's allows a group teleport of three people, Lord's has a diamond for a ring of life added, and finally, is the Patriach amulet owned by Natalie herself, that allows up to tend people to group teleport. Weaponry *'Pollaxe' - Carried by Order of the Raven Halberdiers, these heavy weapons are made as the very anti-thesis to plate armoured soldiers. With a hammer on one side, an axe on the other, and a spike along the tip of the shaft, this heavy weapon is balanced somewhat by a spike at the end that doubles as a stabbing weapon and potential prop. *'Spear '- Spears tend to be carried by the Vixiante Ravens, those light enough to still enter a formation, but heavy enough for a melee confrontation. The spears are typically Mithril for the sake of weight, taking either the form of a pike or hasta. *'Bastard Sword '- The vicious hand and a half sword is typically made of Mithril, balanced for a longer reach at the same weight as steel. The sword is very strategic as a versatile, balanced weapon. *'Shortsword '- A double-edged sword made for use in one hand, the Shortsword lacks the fancy hilt of a falchion, but has a bonus of more versatility in maneuverability. It is essentially a one handed version of the Bastard sword, and is capable of being dual-wielded. *'Falchion '- A curved sabre, the Falchion is able to cut chainmail, and cleave into leather. It isn't useful against plate, but it's use for lighter troops makes it a common sidearm among archers. The spine is denser than the edge, the blade carrying a basket hilt to better protect the hand. *'Mace '- The Raven Mace is a heavy sidearm weapon made to smash plate in. It carries ten flanges, with a one foot shaft. *'Staff' - Staves are heavy wooden weapons, usually used for magic. In the Ravens, these tend to be either oak or yew wood, useful in melee as well. It's defensive capabilities are not to be overlooked, however. The staff is typically used by magic-dedicated Ravens, as it's bulk and weight make it a poor option as a sidearm. *'Wand '- Used by lighter Magi, the wand is made of any sort of wood, usually adorned with jewels as well to better strengthen casts. The wand focuses magic in it's tip for better accuracy. *'Orb' - Used by lighter Magi, the orb is made of glass, with wood, stone, or silk accompanying it. It may also contain jewels to charge even more magic. The orb better holds charges, making slower, wider, and stronger casts. *'Longbow' - The Longbow is a deadly tool in the hands of the Ravens. Depending on culture, it may be adorned with small objects or decorated with ink carvings. Overall, the bow is typically made of yew wood, tense to fire accurate, but not nessecerily strong shots over larger distances. It won't be piercing plate at the preffered range, but sometimes it just doesn't need to. *'Crossbow' - A simple hand drawn crossbow, it has a steel stirrup to aid the loading process. While it's aim is better short-range, changes to the wind make the shorter, denser bolt less accurate than the longer arrows of the longbow. *'Heavy Crossbow' - Drawn by hand, the Arbalest design of the Raven Heavy crossbow is extremely slow to load, and as such is only carried by heavier troops who can survive arrow-fire. The design can in fact punch plate with the right bolts, but it sends out far less quarrels than a crossbow, and many less arrows than a bow. *'Thrown Axes' - Axes designed after the Shawsheen stone axes, the Throwing Axes carried by the Ravens are made of steel, useful for melee or short ranges. Overall, they do best as survivalist tools. Those carried by the Shawsheen are often stylised with ornaments such as wolf claws, feathers, or beads of some importance to the wielder, if the axe was not passed down by a previous wielder, typically a father. Materials Metals Raven Armour uses metals fairly often for the more protective and heavier weight gear. Weaponry, on the other hand, makes use of the metals almost exclusively. Bronze An alloy of copper and tin, Bronze-smelting is an old art used in armour craft. The resulting metal is very shiny when polished, a colour akin to sands and the sun. Used by the Arrenda, it is typically used for ceremonial armours amongst the Ravens, however it has found use in armour intended for desert wear to reflect the sun in the eyes of opponents. Malleable but strong, bronze is best suited for either scale armour or plate armour, though notably has made some fine curved swords as well when made into a dense, compact edge. Steel Steel is iron, purified in a smelting process that ultimately adds carbon to reinforce the iron with a frame. Steel is a go-to metal for just about anything, from weapons, to tools, to armour. While not exactly cheap or common, most Ravens can afford it after a few slayer tasks with Zarin, or have steel armour they bought, found, or earned already to be redesigned or repurposed. Mithril Mithril is a magical metal, fairly lightweight but also stronger than steel, it is not something easily found in Gielinor. Among the Ravens, lighter weapons and armour tend to be made from Mithril, while heavier weapons use steel due to a reliance on weight to aid in overall damage. Mithril has to be obtained by the Raven, as Natalie has neither the funds nor the resources to get it herself. Lunar A very impure metal in nature, lunar ore requires a lot of refining to get Lunar metal. Lunar metal is however worth the trouble, as it is as durable as fairly well tempered steel when done so in the hands of master smiths. However, it has the added effect of allowing magic to be cast through it, and also stopping the conduction of magic most metals face. Ravens have to go through Lunar training to have access to Lunar Ore, and are only allowed use of it in small amounts. It's main use is for battle magi. Sacred Metal Metal powered by the divine energy of Guthix's death, this steel is the basis of many high quality weapons used by the followers of the Gods. In a way, it has a power every faction in the God Wars wants, surfacing accidentally when massive amounts of energy are uncovered. As a result, it is far from a dependable metal to find, and the Ravens in particular are having trouble locating it in any notable amounts for more than a rare blade, gauntlet, or pauldron. This is only available to characters who participate within World Event roleplays, earning enough renown icly amongst the factions to actually warrent carrying. Leather Leathers in the Ravens come from across the world, in a diverse way suited to the wearer's needs. Almost always used for armour, leathers find purpose in many different forms of it, whether for padding or just armour all it's own. Bovine Skinned from cows, this is one of the most common leathers in Gielinor. It can be made soft and flexible, or boiled to create a much harder leather suited for outer layers of armour. Due to how cheap it is to produce, it is also the most common leather for sheathes, belts, straps, and fastenings. Suqah Magical leather coming from the Lunar Isles, much like Lunar ore it is used specifically by Ravens who are Lunar-Trained, and thus earned the right to access it. Though in far larger supplies than the ore, it is reccomended to be conservative with it. The hide is about as strong as Bovine hide, but the magical quality makes it fairly difficult to craft. Dagannoth A tough, grey skin from the reptilian Dagannoth creatures. To earn the right to claim it, a Raven must earn the trust of the Fremennik to sail to Waterbirth, one of the last nesting grounds. The easiest way to do this is through Lunar training for the extremely magically inclined, or the Frostshields trials for the rest. The scales of Dagannoth hide are fairly smooth and flat, typical for an aquadynamic creature. Yak Heavier hide from the Fremennik Isles, Yak Hide is heavier and more durable than bovine leather. It is used with either the fur on, for the sake of warmth, or fur off for the sake of heavier duty protection overall. Due to the thickness, it is not a good source of armour for scaled designs, but is suitable for lamellar ones. Kebbit Fur Odd scraps of fur from Piscatoris, Kebbit hide is not extremely effective for armour, but is thin enough to layer more easily as well as making for good camoflage and in some cases, heightened magical effects on theft and speed. Deerskin A functional, lightweight leather used most commonly by the natives of Eagle's Peak. While not entirely protective, and typically used for clothing, it is usually used by warriors in a single layer of tanned hide, with untanned fur on the outside. If layered up more, it can be used effectively for bracers and other armour as a lighter, and in some cases more traditional, alternative to Cowhide. Cloth Cloth is typically used in very lightweight armour, or used for clothing or robes. Flax Linen Made from flax spun very finely, flax linen is clean enough to act as bandages in a war situation. Easily dyed, it is easily used in standards as well as in breathable clothing or armour stuffing for hotter environments. Wool Collected from sheep, wool is a very warm material, slightly itchy but largely water absorbant. In contrast, wool is resistant to fire, forming a char that further helps insulate the wool beneath it to prevent it from hitting a combustion point. It's usually stuffed into the heavier style of Gambeson, to aid in magic resistance as well as warmth in colder environments. Roughspun Hemp Left fairly rough, the hempen cloth is kept more breathable. It makes for decent cloaks, but is often used in a different way, wrapping around bracers and other lighter armour on the forearms and for slight reinforcement but also a morale boost to the more traditional, druidic influenced among the Ravens. This also acts to hide rarer armour and hide as to what it is actually made of to prevent planning around it. It is notably helpful in covering splinted armour designs. Kharidian Silk Kharidian Silk is a staple among Renderra finery, it is only natural some of it would carry over to the Ravens. Kharidian Silk is expensive in quality, but extremely breathable even in desert environments to keep heat off the body. It is usually dyed and enchanted for wizard robes, making it a good base for many hybrid style armours. Spider Silk Stronger than Kharidian Silk in both overall strength and magical strength, spider silk is a highly magical form of fabric that has proven useful in magic-based armour. Though much harder to obtain, Ravens must collect the spiders themselves to have the armour crafted. As a general rule, the bigger the Spider the more silk it can give off for the robes. Miscellaneous Some other materials are used that lack a proper category otherwise. Splitbark Wood from Morytania, it is very hard to obtain, but also fairly magical. Splitbark is often used in splinted armour, or even on it's own due to the protection it can offer to arrows and crossbows at no cost of magical affinity. However, it is bulky and fairly heavy, needing thicker pieces to chennel the magic. Wallasaki Bone Bones of the magical siblings of the Dagannoth, Wallasaki bones are strong, dense bone that is capable of holding a magical charge. Similar to the Dagannoth hides, the trust of the Fremennik is needed to gain access to the bones. It is, much like splitbark, implemented in splinted armour. Category:Renderra Category:Military